The Ronin and the Legend
Meimei tapped her fingers on the desk, yawning discreetly. She was back in Ame, her home village and the place where her parents were murdered. There was a new leader by the name of Izaya, who promised that things had changed for the better, but she was so sure. Either way, she was found herself as Captain-Commander of the KG forces and responsible for recruiting others into her division. "Now if this so called Dark Slayer would finally show up," thought Meimei as she and the other captains waited for the last arrival. "Man has this place ever heard of sunlight", a man growled as he quickly ran through the rain shower to head to this newest destination. This man was the Dark Slayer himself know as many names but born as Raido X, he was recently transferred over from Yamagakure to Amegakure, and within hours of being here he was already on call to meet the other commanders. Izaya, an old friend and accomplice of Raido's was more than thrilled to see his old fellow join their ranks, and has such after a quick exam of his repertoire and skills, he was placed in various military positions to bolster their fighting capacity. He was instructed to meet the rest of the commanders and accomdate himself with surrounding as this would be his new home. "This will be home for quite some time Yama, guess we will be taking a lot of showers outdoors these days". Raido said his deep voice resonating to the ears of his spirit guide Yama, a ally of Raido's who had accomplied him for years now, the two were the perfect duo, and often were each otheres worst enemy. Raido where is your manners?? this is your first day here, and you already late for the meeting, presentation is key you know. Haven't your parent told you your first impression is a lasting one? Yama questions the Uchiha's tardiness on the first day. As Raido entered the building he addressed Yama's remarks about his timing on arriving. Meh I think I skipped that lesson, but I was told good things come to those who wait, besides Yama kick back and relax this is a meeting not a war summit. Raido X said quelling the arguement with his usual quirky remarks. Raido walked in and saw everyone else was already seated, one open chair was left, where Raido should have been sitting minutes ago. "Yo people". Raido X said as he perform a quick salute and began to saunter to his chair. Raido's size on entering the room was made apparent by the fact he had to duck his head slightly. Standing at 6 ft 5 inches amnd coming in at about 253lbs Raido was a man of large stature, and was usually the one who stuck out, his features resembled that of his grand father Izuna Uchiha, but his hair was style differently as it bounced on his back and shoulders when he walked. As he sat down and placed his sleeved arm on the table his Rinnegan sweeping the room left and right, he saw the awkward silence, and took it upon himself to ease the tardiness. Glad to see you guys made it here on time. Raido X said as if he himself was on time. "Hmph, so this is the guy we held up the entire meeting for?" thought Meimei as she raked her storm cloud gray eyes over Raido. Sure he was tall and possessed the Rinnegan, but that failed to leave a lasting impression on her. She said aloud, "just because you possess a well-noted power and skill to use it doesn't mean that you don't have to show up to a meeting on time,". Turning back to the rest of the group, Meimei asked, "Is this everyone? Then let's get down to business," she paused for a second, "As you well know, Izaya asked us to get together for the purpose of a meet and greet. In other words, he wanted us to get a feel for one another and learn about each others strengths and weaknesses so if and when a threat comes, we know how to have each others backs," here she paused once more, "so for the moment we are going to break up into groups of 2 and get to know each other a little better, any suggestions for groups?" Raido locked his eyes on the female who spoke out against him , his ripple patterned eyes made him hard to read, but none the less Raido was already impressed with the team, one person sticking out to him already. Raido looked around and noticed no one stood up first or immediately, seemingly as if they did not care. Once again Raido took it upon himself to break he ice. "Well since everyone is short on words let me be the first to speak. I want the fiesty female in my group". Raido X pointed to Meimei. "Like she said lets use this time to get accomdated, and learn well of each others strengths and weaknessess, and become each others strength within that weakness. I don't expect us to be the best of friends, but we are no a chain, and within this chain there are no weak links, and from what I see in this room, there aint no weak links here". Raido X said speaking on the appearance and posture of the figures in the room, showing his respect. Raido then walked over to the smaller female, and leaned on the table as the rest went to group up, moved by the speech of the late Uchiha. "I like your style". Raido X said as he looked down at the sitting female, as he looked her over, she seemed familiar, but Raido never saw her before. "Lets start with the basics of this little gathering shall we, your name, likes, dislikes strengths, and weaknessess. Oh and most importantly where to get something to eat around here". Raido X said keeping the humor in his conversation. "Where to start......well for one my name is Meimei Uchiha, and I'm originally from Ame, though I left for a while. As for my likes, probably my sword, my guy," at this her gray eyes lightened considerably, "being a samurai, and I don't mind ramen," Meimei paused, "as for dislikes, I would have to start with Konoha along with people who have egos," at this she gave Raido a stink eye,"but that's probably about it," "As for strengths, I would probably say my swordsmanship, fire techniques, and taijutsu, weaknesses probably include genjutsu, and my social skills are...meh," she shuddered. "As for something to eat, you're better off getting something outside of the city, the rain makes it hard to enjoy a good meal, though it is great for water users," Meimei thinks for a second, "so tell me a little bit about yourself Rinnegan dude," she smiled. Raido paid no notice of her glance of egos part, as Raido was surprised that yet again another uchiha was before him. Looks like you and I have more in common than swords and quick comebacks. Raido X said as he folded his arms and leaned on the table. My name is Raido X, and similar to you I am from the Uchiha Clan, from Yamagakure originally, before I left to and come here. Likes: Training, food, my Yorukaze. Which Raido removed from its sheath to show the uniques of the blade. I also love to travel and enjoy the opportunities life presents to me. Raido X said calmly as his voice got lower. "I simply live for the moment, but plan for the future". "Dislikes: Genjutsu, no one likes mind games, and cheap tricks, ruins the thrill of combat if you ask me". "Strengths: I just think smarter while I let my enemies think harder, works everytime, add that with my blend of combat and its always been a winning formula... for now anyway". Weaknessess: I look at weakness as a strength that has yet to mastered, but I would say genjutsu never learned how to cast one, so I don't use it as much. Believe it or not I have been told that I don't know when to be serious, which I guess could be a weakness". Raido X said as his eyes focused on the ceiling taking them away from his fellow clansmen. Raido's way of engaging a coversation was interesting, but vague, he never gave details of himself but always hovered around the idea, answering a question directly, but indirectly was his speciality as the Master of assorted wordplay would say. I believe it because I am the one who tells you the most. Yama said interrupting in the conversation as he stuck his head from Raido's shoulder. Acting as if nothing happened, Raido turned back to Meimei. "Enough about me, lets get back to you, I would have never guessed you were an uchiha off first looks, but looks can be deceiving , which is why I never judges books by its cover. I look at them based on the content of its pages and substance, from what I see of you, you got that fire in you that all shinobi should have. This however begs the question, what do you fight for?" Raido X said ending with a question. He had his reasons for asking as this days Raido has seen shinobi often become deluded of the world around them, and the truth it encompasses, they are stuck in a cycle that they themselves are not even aware of. One that comes with being stuck in a routine, prisoners to their own Nindo. Feel free to ask me any question about anything should you have any. Raido X said as he grabbed the nearest chair and pulled it next to Meimei. "What do I fight for? Hmmm....well I fight to change the status quo," said Meimei, "too long the Five Great Nations have had their way with the world and the people in it. My parents were the unlucky ones, held by a village that was loath to let them and their abilities go. My parents were a lot you in fact, because they enjoyed traveling, enjoyed going wherever the wind blows...," pausing to collect her anger, Meimei continued,"yet when they decided to leave the village to see the world, they were hunted down like prey by the ANBU forcing them to seek shelter in Ame. Meimei laughed bitterly, "they chose the right place considering Ame was a chaotic mess. If you were anyone who wanted to disappear into the streets, Ame was the place. To make a long story short, the Konoha ANBU caught up with my parents, and quickly disposed of them though the ANBU weren't far behind," she paused again, "in other words I think it is time that those five villages (Konoha, Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, and Suna) stopped pulling the strings as too many people get caught in the crossfire," Sitting down, she decided to pose a couple of questions that had been nagging at her, "I was wondering, how did you come to acquire the Rinnegan and how come you call yourself Raido X?" she thought, taking the appearance of Yama in stride. "You don't beat around the bush do you", Raido chuckled for a moment before clearing his throat. I obtained the Rinnegan because I don't get enough sleep at night, just kidding. In honesty its a long story, one that in detail would bore you as Im bored thinking about, but long story short I reunited the bloodlines of the Uchiha, and Senju, via Uzumaki and went into a LONG pilgrimage, and months later I obtained the Eye of the Sage. I lost my sharingan years ago, since then the Rinnegan has become my eye since I awakened it. Raido X said shortening the story to avoid the boring banter of it. Far as my name goes, The Rinnegan is a coveted tool by many, needless to say often times hunter-in from various villages would confront me to steal just one of them or both if they could. One day a new hunter-nin attacks me while I was eating, and destroyed my food. I was pissed, it's one thing to attack me, but to mess up my breakfast is just crossing the line, for that I killed him, and he dropped a Bingo Book. He had a book mark open on a page that had my face and stats, and he placed a large Red X through my name, but the X was poorly done and went over my last name rather than my whole name. "The Clown had it in his head he could take me out, on his own, but anyway I noticed how cool the X looked beside my name and decided Raido X sounds cooler than Raido uchiha, so I went with Raido X. I remember when all my adoring fans wanted to steal my eyes, these days no one even tries anymore". Raido X joked with Meimei. Raido referred to the hunters as his fans, which showed Raido was rather optimistic about life and seemed to look on the bright side of things, nothing more evident than his reaction to his food being destroyed rather than his life being threatened. For all his humor Raido was highly skilled, but often overlooked due to his personality. "I understand most of your animosity is directed toward the Five Great nations, and you fight to break the chain and cycle they have over the world oppressing smaller nations such as this one. My next question is what would you do to stop those Nations from pulling strings, and how far would be willing to go to ensure no one else suffered a fate such as yours. Once you answer this question I will let you in on a little something highly overlooked by the world today, its so common, thats its forgotten because it's become everyday life". Raido X said as he sheathed his sword which he laid on the table. "the people are both the problem and the solution, the key to the Five Great Nations consolidating their power and losing their power. For one, any single great nation may possess more people and shinobi than most smaller nations combined. Having that advantage in the number department is what makes it so easy for them to through their weight around. However, trying to control all of those people's personalities are what makes it so easy for them to crumble. Take Madara Uchiha for example, he would probably be the first example of a missing-nin, one who was tired of all the BS that was being spewed out by his village, and decided to make a change," "The key to reducing the choke hold that the five great nations has on the rest of the world is to get people within those nations to think for themselves instead of blindly following what the kage and daimyo say. And the best way to do that is show these people exactly what their precious nations and villages are doing to those that happen to have an interest that runs opposed to their own. Mind you, it doesn't necessarily take turning everyone against their nations to succeed in cutting off the strings, but convincing the strongest people of their nations' misdeeds would be sufficient. Put simply, the nations would lose their teeth, and their influence would be taken by those who left." Meimei paused to get a glass of water. Raido was like a sponge absorbing all of what the female uchiha had to say, and was quite impressed with her observation skills, and knowledge of political means. Raido was never one for villages, and even to his home village though he loved it had no loyalty to it, he kind of did his own thing. "Meimei you are right in a sense, but your looking into the smoke throwing your anger. The larger picture eludes you, but let me help correct that vision of yours. Yes the villages and five great nations are the issue, but they are only the surface of the problem, and hence the problem you do see. What eludes you dear, is the true monster in all this. The problem you don't see". Raido X said as he tapped his hand on the desk, and tugged at his black gloves on his right hand. "I am going to teach you the sequence of operations around here, the villages powerful as they are just big fish in a little pond, they are designed to function in that manner. The villages are nothing but a system, and is simply the distraction placed in front of your eyes to basically block what is in plain sight. You ever heard the saying the best place to hide something is in plain sight, well thats what the villages are, however this is deeper than them. The problem is the Lands themselves, think of how a village comes into power, and obtains resources, who employs them, allows them to flourish. More importantly who funds them, without funding from the land itself the village has no monetary funds and can not prosper, easily dying". Raido X said as he went on. "Think back, what have the always told you a shinobi is, what they do and their purpose within a village. Sure they tell you the good things about it, but there is a hidden agenda, Think of what a village actually does, its has nothing to do with shinobi, but more the prosperity of the land itself. The villages and Kage's are simply one of the many heads of this kind of snake, the problem is the one's above them. The one's who play monopoly with entire lands, I wonder if you know who that is". Raido X said as he played with his long sleeve on his gloved hand. "I am not telling you this to corrupt you, or coax you into something revolutionary, but simply I am telling you the truth, this is deeper than the villages. I just hate to see wasted effort". Raido X said as he finished what he said with a poker face and his usual smile. His words could have awoken the dead with the points of truth he hit on, as working undercover with both Konoha and Yamagakure, Raido saw first hand despite many mission statements of the glory of shinobi, the village was a system, and shinobi were pawns that could easily be placed in and taken out when their usefulness ran out. "Deep shit there huh"? Raido X said as he looked her in the eyes again, "any more questions".? Meimei sat back down, her gray eyes stormy with thought, before she looked back up again, "It was indeed, and what you say does make sense, however I do have one question, what was that thing that popped out before and berated you? Also, what did you plan on telling before that had do with something overlooked?" she asked before taking out a bowl of ramen, "would you like some?" she teased, waving it under his nose. She grew serious once more, "however, if what you say is true, that is very troublesome indeed, as in your words villages and kages are nothing more than some heads of a snake, and when you cut them off, new one's return thanks to the land and daimyo that sired them....however, while the land is responsible for the village, the actions of Konoha is their own," she said, "I guess I haven't really gotten over my parents deaths after all," Meimei thought, the corners of her eyes glistening with potentially unshed tears. "Nothing worth holding onto is easily let go off Meimei", Raido said as his eyes darted following that ramen, clearly wanting some even if he would have said no. Raido then locked eyes with the female once more, he noticed her stormy gray eyes and how behind them a sense of dissatisfaction loomed behind them, the eyes were the gate away to the soul, and Raido could sense her dukkha, that led to her unlocking the sharingan. Much like most members of his clan, each sharingan had a distinct scent to it when he sensed it as it was unlocked under extreme circumstances, even more so the Mangekyo. However Raido made no note of his sensory abilities. "That thing is Yama he is many things to me, a friend, mentor, pain in the ass, depends on the content of our conversation. Not sure what you know of the Rinnegan, but he is apart of the Naraka Path, and the Outer Path as well. In simple he is the King of Hell". Raido X said as Yama once again popped out of his shoulder, his wolf head showing from Raido's shoulder facing Meimei, Much like me he possesses the Rinnegan, and we have linked vision. Raido X said covering who Yama was briefly. "Off topic question, and just to see if you are aware of it or not. Have you heard of the Curse of Hatred, or even familiar with it". Raido X asked his fellow clansmen, The hatred and strong emotion was one that powered the Sharingan, something Raido knew all to well when he wielded it, but each sharingan was unique, and progressed differently. However one more question bugged Raido, "Who were your parents, I am asking to see if there is any relation between you and I at all, I recently found my long lost cousin not to long ago, didn't even know we were related till I traced his family line and found out his grandfather was my grandfathers older brother". Raido X said shaking his head slowly. We live in a small world. "My parents? I didn't find out I was a Uchiha until I awakened my Sharingan upon learning of my parents deaths. It wasn't something that they wanted to reveal apparently. However, from what I dug up, my parents were typical run of the mill Uchiha. Both of my parents had the sharingan, my father specializing in weapons and bukijutsu, my mother a genjutsu wiz...back in Konoha my research found them to be jonin, though my mother may have been a tokubetsu jonin. From what I could find, they traced their lineage back to a brother of Madara, but that's where the trail became foggy. However, according to the historical records I could find, through my parents, I'm related to the Uchiha Clan ancestor. Though not just in the general "you're a Uchiha of course you're relate to the ancestor" fashion, apparently I'm a direct descendant. However, I'm not sure if that's true or not considering how hard it must of been to keep things straight in those days," Meimei paused, "As for the Curse of Hatred, I heard about that, my parents mentioned a time or two while I was growing up, though they would never go into detail about what it was. Could you explain it further?" she paused, her gray eyes betraying a sign of hope. "Well then seems you and I have perhaps more in common than just clans, but possibly family as well. I am a direct descendant of Izuna Uchiha, the brother of Madara. He is my great-grand father, and my brother and I for a time represented his lost family line, apparently Izuna's children were scattered during the area, when madara left the village, so its possible you may be my niece or something along those lines. Usually when I meet uchiha, they are of Madara, or other, but besides myself I didn't know of any other family members" Raido X said as his eyes darted back to the stormy eyes of the female. "No wonder I felt as if I seen your face before". "The Curse of hatred happens when the sharingan is unlocked, when a uchiha gains a close relationship and then loses it a special chakra is then released into the eyes, which takes root in the form of the sharingan. The Sharingan is also called the eye that reflects the heart, the stronger the loss and emotion, the stronger the eye. In your case your families loss at the hands of those Anbu. The Mangekyo functions in the same manner, but comes with a catch. Each time you call upon the eyes power, darkness looms and slowly engulfs the light in yours eye until well you basically see nothing but the darkness". Raido X finished as he closed his hands together. The Sharingan is a gift and a curse all in one gift you could say, "Hmm...." Meimei thought as she activated her Mangekyo, "But is it possible that when something good comes into your life, a good thing that draws out the memories of the good times you had with those that were now dead, your Mangekyo could activate?" Meimei pondered aloud, "Because I believe that may have happened to me, but I'm not sure. You mentioned having a brother and you mentioned having once possessed the Sharingan, what happened to your brother and your sharingan?" asked Meimei as she turned her Mangekyo Sharingan off. This time she did give her cousin or uncle (as she called him now) a bowl of ramen. "Eat up." she said, crossing her legs. Raido grabbed the chopsticks twirled them for a moment and caught them in the middle of their spin and began to devour the noodles, covering his mouth before he began to speak again. "Well when I unlocked the Mangekyo, I too suffered from the drawbacks of it, but unlike most Uchiha, I did not gain the Amaterasu, or Tsukiyomi. I gained the Kamui, and was known for my profound use of it. However in time, I became to dependant on its power, and as so my sight suffered, my brother did as well. After of him missing he and I came to an agreement to fight over our own eyes, in a last brother standing match, it would be our last battle that we would ever have, seeing as he battled for fun as children. Winner gets the eyes, loser gets to see the future from the eyes of the other. I won, he lost and died, got the eyes transplanted and gained the Eternal Mangekyo. From there I would never lose the sight in my eyes again". Raido X finished as he began to eat again. "Years later I got the Rinnegan, and we already went over that story". Raido said as he looked at the bowl, and his reflection of his own eyes. The piercing glare of his own eyes, and his brothers eyes apparent to him. "I won't be inviting him to any family reunions anytime soon, but he lives through these eyes, and see's what I see. Tell me have you experienced any pain or backlash from you Mangenkyo?" Raido said as he kicked back in the chair after finishing his meal. Though he seemed to dodge questions a bit Raido had this cool as ice water persona that made him seem chill and relax, much different from his hot-headed brother, but Raido was not without trash-talk. "Pain? I wouldn't necessarily say that I've had pain from my Mangekyo," Meimei said, "Though I have had some fuzziness in my eyes when I use the Mangekyo for too long a period. Like you, I wasn't given the Tsukuyomi, but instead I unlocked the Amaterasu and its derivative the blaze release. I also gained a technique known as the Suijin and its own derivative the Wave Release," Meimei's gaze grew wistful, "sometimes I wonder what its like to have an actual family, to have siblings that you grew up with, cousins that you saw regularly and grew close to, grandparents that spoiled you, and fellow clan members that doted over you. The closest I've gotten to that was during my years in the Land of Iron, where Mifune became a father figure to me, and my fellow samurai become comrades and brothers in arms," her eyes cleared, "I didn't mean to get all wishy-washy on you, so what do you think of Ame and the never ending rain?" "Having a family has it has its perks, just like anything else does. Amegakure certainly lives up to its name I can say that much, coming from the land of mountains I rarely saw rain, if any at all. At least I dont have to worry about being clean after a mission, all the rain showers this village has". Raido X said as he thought back to his first intial visit to the land of Rain. "Formalities aside now, those moves you brought up the Wave Release, and Suijin, I think you said, how do they work. I want to access your combat prowess since you and I are in a number of divisions together. We might be placed together for plenty of missions, we can feed off each others abilities, and create new styles and of course, have fun doing it". Raido X said as guessed what this wave release cold be. Meimei got up, "well, follow me, this room is too for showing the ability," she motioned for Raido to follow her outside. Once out in the rain, she sat down cross legged in the only dry spot, before activating her Mangekyo. "Can I try the ability on you?" she asked Raido, "it only works on animate objects, I promise to keep it on a lower setting," she smiled innocently. "Hmmm A tempting offer, ill give you better and let you use it on one of my special clones, they function far differently from the standard elemental clones, or shadow clones, and I promise he won't absorb the ninjutsu". Raido X said as he clapped his hands together, raining splashing in between his fingers and hands as he did and he created an extra twin of himself. The twin looked identical to Raido in every aspect, even implementing his smile. "Now that I don't trust you, but id rather see it first than feel it, this clone gathers chakra, and gets stronger as it sits within the environment, so feel free to show me what this does". Raido X said keeping his promise to ensure the clone did not use the Preta Path "Well, here goes...Suijin!" Meimei activated her Mangekyo and stared the clone dead in the eye. Above the clone, a cloud formed, growing larger and darker before releasing a torrent cold rain on the clone. At first, nothing happened, but then Meimei watched the clone's body stiffen, and the clone's eyes film over and go blank. She knew then that the job had been done, so she released the Suijin, causing the cloud to lighten and disappear completely. However, for a short second, all she could see was darkness, giving her the chills, but it was lifted, revealing Raido standing in front of her. "So...what do you think?" she asked, uncrossing her legs and standing up. Raido X stroked his chin as if hair was present, which had him basically pulling his chin. "It's certainly the most unique looking Magenkyo technique I have seen thats for sure, I would have never guessed the rain and storm clouds and the paralysis that takes place, interesting. You live up to you nickname if anything else, plus it gives you the element of surprise, not to many would know how to deal with that". Raido X said as he rain drop drops plopped and burst over him, the never ending shower seemed to sooth the area. "Izaya spoke highly of you, and based off that I am inclined to believe him so far. Raido X said visibly impressed by this new jutsu he saw for the first time". Raido loved to learn things he did not know, so when he new jutsu, or techniques, he often displayed a hunger for knowledge. "Guess this means it's my turn then huh? any moves of mine you would like to see, I hope they didnt tell you too much about, and mislead you somewhere". Raido X said knowing people in his experience overestimate him, but underestimate him at the same time, that and he was interested to see what she heard about him. "You're right, most people are rather surprised when it comes up, I'm still working out the kinks of the Wave Release though," Meimei thinks for a second, "Could I see some of your Rinnegan techniques, specifically your Gedo Path? From what I've heard, you specialize in a unique application of it," said Meimei. "Hahahah , you mean the Gedo Arts, and yea I specialize in that area greatly, by mixing the Six Paths techniques together. I will show one of my more well know arts". Raido X said as with his ungloved hands he held his palm and a red Seal full of Hieroglyphics appeared on his palm before it came off and appeared before them both, enlargening its size to be larger than both Raido and Meimei. "This technique is called the Gedō Art: Formless Imagination. This jutsu is basically a Fuinjutsu, that erases nearly any and all ninjutsu. barriers sole purpose is to destroy, the Yang Based properties of any ninjutsu, removing the physical aspect of the chakra that allows jutsu to take form, which effectively destabilizes ninjutsu based techniques. As without their physical form to hold it together, it will wither away. As you know ninjutsu and most jutsu require both Yin for imagination, and yang for the Physical. By destroying the physical any jutsu becomes a formless imagination, and is simply nothing". Raido X said as he made the barrier to subside. "Add that to my ability to use the Preta Path which allows me to absorb any ninjutsu, and ninjutsu is useless in battles vs me". Raido said as he balled his fist up catching some of the rain drops. Of this course this technique is not without it's weaknesses but, pretty damn useful. The Rinnegan gives me a plethora of abilities some of which can be shown, others are better left to the imagination as its not well, what's a good word here, environment friendly. Raido X said skipping over words. Raido would quickly say there were others more powerful, he himself was exceedingly powerful, and it was of no surprised Izaya sought him out to join the ranks of Amegakure. Though not an Uchiha Legend yet, Raido was well on his way, whether he liked it or not. "Impressive," Meimei said, "I knew that the Rinnegan opened up a plethora of abilities, I just didn't realize the depth in which those abilities and techniques could be taken," she laughed, "Oh well, I guess the meet and greet is over, you have any plans tonight? I'd love to get know my old man uncle a little better," Meimei teased, her gray eyes twinkling. Laughing to herself, she tucked her samurai sword back in its sheath. "Ever heard of Iaidō?" Meimei asked. Raido had to hold himself from busting out laughing, old man. Raido by all rights was technicially in his 40s but thanks to a cyrostasis seal he was placed in for several years Raido didn't age in that span, not to mention his acquistion of uzumaki cells boosted his lifeforce and vitality greatly. His body aging was greatly slowed, so he still looked the same he did when he was 25 though he was 33. "Well I already have a Mission I need to be on, its a spec ops mission to gian an ally, I am functioning as dipolmat, and driving out enemy forces as well". Raido X said as he tightened his gloves on his right hand. "I am quite familiar with the Iaidō actually, I created my own sword style using the principles of that, its called the Dark Slayer, which is ironically one of my manty nickname in certain lands, I am no samurai, but I know how to dance with a sword in my hands" . Raido X said as he rubbed the back of his hilt. "The mission starts tomorrow so we got time to catch up now, and chat for as long as you wan". Raido X said as he turned toward Meimei, and long black hair swinging in the motion of his turn, his hair style was a cross between that of both his grandfather and uncle, long and spiky, with two shiny ties at the end to keep the hair from being too loose. Meimei sat back down cross-legged, ignoring the rain that dripped down her hair, and said, "well then tell me a little more about your travels uncle, as you already told me about your older bro, and your sharingan," Meimei thought for a second, "also, when did you meet that thi-Yama you spoke of earlier?" Getting up, she led her Raido back into the building where the meeting was being held. "If I'm impressed with your story, maybe I'll show you some proper Iaidō and we'll see how well that Dark Slayer style holds up," Meimei let that challenge hang in the air, her eye glinting mischievously. "I know the smell of a challenge when I hear it and smell it, and all I have to say is just bring it". Raido X said as he pushed his Yorukaze back toward his left hip. "My travels have allowed to go from the Land of Mountains, to uncharted areas on the maps, with weird forest, and and even weirder people. Ive been to the Land of Fangs, Demon, Swamp, Five great nations and theirs lands. Ive been here before, but it was just a visit". Raido X said as he followed behind the young women. "I'm no missing-nin or anything like that, but I've always been the type to spread my own wings, and do my own thing, do things on my time especially since I live on my own time. You asked about Yama too right?, well my gaining of the Rinnegan was far different from most, I was actually in a deep sleep, or mediative sleep, to which i could not wake from until my task were complete. I had to complete Six task, which involved being of a sound mind, body, and soul. Me being a wildcard, I often failed because I was unfocused and flippant, but in the end I got it right, and Yama here was presented to me as my spirit guide. One who watches over my soul, while I move to and from the Naraka Realm, handling certain business. He won't admit this but as the King of Hell his life was boring before he synced with my soul and got a chance to travel, he was just a bitter ancient spirit before, now he is just a bitter ancient spirit, who has seen the world". Raido X said as he realized he would need some sort of rebreather and hood on his outfit to live here and complete underwater missions. You know Raido, it would behoove you to remember that I can hear you speaking about me, and what I am capable of doing' I am King Yama. Yama said as he peered out of Raido's chest, his glare meeting Raido's eyes, to which his glare was unreturned. "Ahhhh ignore him Meimei, he just hasn't eaten today, wolves get grumpy when they don't eat, so pay him no mind". Raido X said as he brushed his chest to shoo Yama away. Raido had no respect for authority it seemed and made no qualms about it. Raido never addressed anyone with honorifics his entire life, not even the his kage, or superiors. Something well noted about Raido, as he addressed everyone the same regardless of rank.